dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Column of the Prophet
Information *It may be accessed from the NPC located in Laedis, Arteicia (See map below). *It is open every other week rotating with the Island of Lost Souls and has a weekly leaderboard for total and highest stages done with an exclusive title, Dark Dream egg for 1st place and materials for the top 100. *First level is always a fighting level. *A type of Currency Dragonscale Seals are rewarded from chests and finishing floors. These may be spent at the reward shop next to the NPC to enter Column of the Prophet. *It is best to run in a party of two. More people can benefit you if your party is low on DPS though. *Tier 1 (lvl 1-10) has 1 wave of mobs, tier 2 (lvl 11-20) has 2 waves of mobs, tier 3 (lvl 21-30) has 3 waves of mobs. Stages 31+ have 3 waves, mini games don't scale anymore, mobs are tankier and have more damage. *Three exclusive dragons have their egg drop from Prophet Treasure Vault chests and Hidden Quest Requirement chests, Dark Dream, Deep Abyss, and Rhino Horn. Ss (2014-09-22 at 06.43.50).png|NPC location ss (2014-09-22 at 06.42.30).png ss (2014-09-22 at 05.19.15).png ss (2014-09-22 at 05.19.50).png Ss (2014-09-22 at 06.43.50).png|NPC location Mini-Game Challenges Happy Jump What to do: Execute established number of jumps when the giant strikes the ground and avoid red circles spawned by NPCs. How to: Best method of beating this level is to do 1 double jump both for single and double strikes and stay in the air as long as possible. Why not 2 short jumps for double strike? Because time gap between strikes changes each time. You initiate a jump standing still when the giant's arms are lifted and he's about to strike (around 0.3-0.5 sec before the strike effect would apply should be safe. Yes, low and stable ping helps). Necromancers spawn circles mostly in the central area. You can't execute a jump from inside the circle but you can fall on it. If you're in one already just dodge outside using shift but no more than 2 times in a row or you will put exhaustion effect on you (can't jump). Don't get annoyed if they spawn circles exactly at the same moment when you're about to jump, it happens. Don't damage necromancers as it will only de-synchronize circles making it even harder for you. You must hold on with needed jumps till the end of level as it doesn't save your highest score after you failed. Glowing fists means he will strike twice, when no effect is on his fists is always a single strike. Scaling: tier 1 - 7 jumps, tier 2 - 9 jumps and more circles, tier 3 - 11 jumps and more circles Hidden Quest Requirements: have more jump stacks than needed Strike a Demon What to do: Strike reapers by getting life orbs spawned all over the place and avoid chasing ghost. How to: One of the easiest levels solo. Basically run on the external part of round room collecting orbs that give you immunity against chasing ghost and allow to destroy reapers temporary by moving nearby them with the effect on. Useful note - the effect stays on you for a bit even when animation of it has finished so you can destroy 1 or 2 additional reapers. Use speed buffs if you have any to help you, I wouldn't recommend running mounted as reapers might block you, only raptors would work as they are small or raptor transformations. Orb spawns every 15 seconds. Scaling: tier 1 - x, tier 2 - faster ghost, tier 3 - faster ghost Hidden Quest Requirements: destroy certain number of reapers Protect the Egg What to do: Protect the egg by killing goblins (melee, archers and bosses). How to: This one is a nightmare solo, piece of cake in a group of 2 and more. Use skytouched dragon family mounted combat preferably to kill incoming goblins, they spawn every 10 seconds. You will barely have any time to heal the egg so just try to focus on killing. Try to kill more than 1 goblin with 1 attack if possible to save time, don't let bosses damage the egg as it does massive damage, don't leave too many archers and don't let melee goblins hit the egg - have eyes in the back of your head. If you beat this level solo you can call yourself a skilled player. It becomes one of the easiest stages when you are with 2 people, even at highest tier. To heal the egg be right on it with your character, looking from above with your camera to make it easier. Archers spawn every 30 seconds (2:30,2:00,1:30,1:00,0:30) Bosses spawn every 50 seconds (2:10,1:20,0:30) Scaling: tier 1 - x, tier 2 -mobs have more stacks, tier 3 - mobs have even more stacks Hidden Quest Requirements: keep the egg above certain percentage of health points (50% then 75%) Blow Wind Blow What to do: Destroy the windy Boss by killing his minions, decreasing his health and avoiding tornados. How to: Another tough stage. Use skytouched dragon family mounted combat. Damage boss and decrease his stacks which decreases his health. He will spawn a lot of tornadoes around you - avoid them. He does AoE attack that you need to avoid by hiding inside a green circle (1 per person) and wait when his windy AoE animation is over. Every 3rd AoE attack he will divide himself and a lot of small wind elementals appear. There's 1 'correct' one and all the rest are 'fake'. The correct one has 1000 hp and his armor differs, others 1hp. You can either kill the 'correct one' without damaging fake ones or nuke them all at once - both options will decrease boss' health drastically. Having some over time attacks that hit multiple times help if there's too many tornadoes around to mount a bird (usually after destroying minions) so you can keep decreasing his stacks without being mounted. Scaling: tier 1 - x, tier 2 - faster tornadoes, tier 3 - faster tornadoes Hidden Quest Requirements: Kill the boss and don't kill the fake elementals (?) Prophet Treasure Vault What to do: Open chests to collect loot. Can't fail. How to: 'Bonus level'. Open as many chests as you can before time runs out. Chests contain green loot bags, dragon eggs, goblins that destroy chests, tornadoes that interrupt you, they explode, they poison you, they attack you. Attacking chests may drop a key to open locked chests after destroying them. I'd prefer to roll once after you open each chest to not get hit by its AoE attacks. Scaling: none Hidden Quest Requirements: None Prophet Dragon God What to do: Capture spawned dragon. Can't fail. How to: Rare bonus level. Your task is to damage then capture spawned rare dragon. Confirmed dragons to spawn: Fyonorr, Emerald Crystal, Jade Soul, Umbral Glare, Rhino Horn, Dark Dream, Amber Eye, and Stone Gaze. Scaling: Dragon will be 5 levels above the lowest level party member. Hidden Quest Requirements: None Death Snipe What to do: Avoid getting hit by wolfman archers How to: One of easier levels. It's best to be always on a move to avoid red areas, while looking for Dragonsoul life. At the end you must have at least one Dragonsoul Life left. Getting hit will result in losing one point of Dragonsoul Life and small decraese in HP. Always stay inside green circle, highlighted at the begging of the stage, or you will activate landmines. They explode under your feet without any warning, cause damage and knockdown. Additional archers will spawn every minute (2:00, 1:00) Hidden Quest Requirements: Have more points of Dragonsoul Life than needed. History Column of the Prophet was originally a place where large parties were needed as each floor had 3 waves of enemies to kill before the counter finished. If you stopped it would log which floor you were on for when you went back during the same day and reset the next day. Each floor dropped a green, blue, or purple chest that awarded almost the exact same things as the Column chests do today. Sources *Padlina's forum thread: http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/forum/topic/25399-guide-column-of-the-prophet/ Category:Dungeons Category:User Guides Category:End Game